1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device and a method for operating the portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device and a method for operating the portable device capable of rapidly executing functions on objects shown on the screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic apparatus or application software on the market is designed with a human-machine interface for a user to execute various functions of the electronic apparatus conveniently. Since a size of a hard drive is limited, various function options of all electronic apparatuses can not represented completely in a displaying region of the same hard drive. Therefore, the human-machine interface has to be simplified; that is, limited numbers of main function options or path tags are disposed within a visible region of a current display. Alternatively, other secondary options are hidden under various main function options or sub-directories of the main path tags in a manner of sub-options.
Thus, when operating the electronic apparatus or application software, the user is usually required to operate through multiple directories and paths to find the needed option to further perform the operation. Moreover, the icon representing each main directory and path is usually over-simplified or can not express the directory, path, or operation function clearly, so that the user is not capable of finding the directory to be opened or the function operation to be executed merely in one blink of an eye in a selection list having various icon options. Hence, the difficulty for the user to operate the electronic apparatus is enhanced and the time for the user to operate the options in the selection list is increased. In addition, when the user is unfamiliar with operation of the electronic apparatus or application software, the user has to search for the function or path to be selected in the directories under various main options, thereby reducing the user's interest to operate this electronic apparatus or application software.